Let's Chat!
by SilverANBU
Summary: He never knew that he will like something like it. Every regular is in it.It's their past time. Everything was going well. Then HE came. He came to interrupt and snatch her away.
1. now?

**Minna!! I'm back! And with a new story! I hope you'll like it...**

**Let's Chat!!!**

**Summary: Ryoma never thought that he will be addicted on computer, especially in the internet. While browsing and browsing the internet, 'Chat' grabbed his attention. And he ended up getting addicted with it. Then, he got close with someone on chat and never realized that it's the pig-tailed hair Sakuno! And what if some tennis players are also online?**

**Warning: Ryoma becomes a little bit OOC in chat!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oi, Echizen! It's looks like you are in a hurry." Momoshiro called out.

Ryoma is inside the boys changing room with Momoshiro at the door. He is packing his things already, but he did not changed his clothes.

"Echizen, do you mind changing your clothes? You're still with--"

"I don't mind" Ryoma said while picking up his bag. "I'm going, ja!" Ryoma said without looking at Momoshiro.

Momoshiro rested his chin with his hand. "Hmmm...It looks like he's up to something...I wonder what..."

The other regulars saw Ryoma going out already. Kikumaru shouted, " Oi, Ochibi!! Where are you going!!" Kikumaru waited for a reply, but none came. "Nya, I wonder where's he going.." Kikumaru mumbled.

His company begun to think. _Yeah, where is he going._ Then Kikumaru saw Momoshiro also ready to go. "Momo! You too? Where are you going?"

"Me?" Momosaid while putting his bag on. "Home!! I'm hungry and -uh...I have to do something.." Then he walked out and he ride his bicycle. "Ja!!" He said while waving his hand.

"Eiji" Oishi called. Kikumaru turned around. "Nya!!! You're going already? Oishi, wait for me!!" Then Kikumaru dashed to arrange his things.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I'm home..." Ryoma announced to the household. Then an old man appeared before Ryoma.

"Oi, Ryoma, what's up with you?" Nanjiroh asked. But of course Ryoma did not comply.

He went in his room, and he quickly got dressed up. Then he turned on his computer. _At last..._

Then he logged in. Ryoma's pen name: silvertennis24

_silvertennis24 entered the room_

**CoolDude: Oi! Welcome back!! silvertennis24!**

**silvertennis24: yeah!!**

**beautifulplayer:I'm so beautiful...**

**silvertennis24: hey, beautifulplayer, are you a girl?**

**beautifulplayer: I'm not a girl!!!**

**silvertennis24: uh...gay?**

**beautifulplayer: shut up silver...**

**Sleepy: I'm sleepy...**

**silvertennis24: Sleepy, you're always sleepy...your name suites you..**

**Sleepy: yeah...**

_smilingtensai entered the room_

**smilingtensai: hello minna..**

**silvertennis24: hey!!**

**CoolDude: hey... you call yourself a tensai?**

**smilingtensai: hmm...obviously..**

**silvertennis24: ...**

**smilingtensai: hey silver**

**silvertennis24: yup?**

**smilingtensai: are you playing tennis?**

**silvertennis24: yeah...it's in my name...**

**CoolDude: Cool! You also play tennis!!**

**silvertennis24: duh..you are in the ' All Tennis' room...**

**CoolDude: don't duh me silver..**

_kawaiipink14 entered the room_

**silvertennis24: pinky!!!**

**kawaiipink14: oh...hello silver...**

**silvertennis24: what's up?**

**kawaiipink14: oh...hmm...nothing..**

**smilingtensai: oh, silver...you like her!**

**silvertennis24: shut up**

**CoolDude: oh, come on silver...**

**beautifulplayer: fine, my beauty is being ignored, so i'll now go**

_beautifulplayer left the room_

**kawaiipink14: oh, poor her...**

**CoolDude: lol pinky...**

**smilingtensai: XD**

**kawaiipink14: Oo?**

**silvertennis24: pinky, beautyful player is a boy!**

**silvertennis24: XD**

**Sleepy: oh...Beatiful Player left already...**

**silvertennis: you know him?**

**Sleepy: yes, he's my tennis captain**

**smilingtensai: O.O**

**CoolDude: OO**

**kawaiipink14: oh..**

**silvertennis24: hmm...I see...**

**CoolDude: silver, you said you're playing tennis...how many people had beaten you up?**

**silvertennis24: ...**

**silvertennis24: two**

**CoolDude: What!!??**

**silvertennis24: huh? what's the matter about it?**

**CoolDude: nothing...I already lost with more than 10 people...**

**smilingtensai: whoa, you must be a very good player silver...**

**silvertennis: yeah, thanks...**

**kawaiipink14: who is this two people?**

**silvertennis24:...you'll never know...!**

**CoolDude: aww...you made your crush sad...**

**smilingtensai:...**

**silvertennis24: shut up dude...I have to go...bye!**

_silvertennis24 left the room_

"...Crap..." Ryoma said when his mother called him from downstairs. "It looks like we are going to eat dinner already..."

So Ryoma shut his computer and left his room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CoolDude: hey pinky, i think silver likes you...**

**Sleepy: (yawns)**

**kawaiipink14: how do you say so?**

**smilingtensai: he cares for you..**

**kawaiipink14: blushes **

**CoolDude: oh, you like him?**

**kawaiipink14: I can never like him**

**smilingtensai: why?**

**kawaiipink14: because i already like someone!**

**CoolDude: oh...**

**kawaiipink14: Oh, I gotta go! my grandma's calling me!! bye!!**

**smilingtensai: bye**

_kawaiipink14 left the room_

**CoolDude: Bye!!**

**CoolDude: oh crap, she already left before I said bye...**

**smilingtensai: LOL**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Is it okay? Is the story okay? please tell me...If nobody will like this...I'm going to delete the story...**

**By the way...i need a beta...who wants to be my beta??? Please...I feel so bad for myself whenever someone will critic my grammar...**

**But still I hope great reviews from you!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chhhhaaaatt

**MInna! thak you for your worderful reviews!!! Thank you that you liked my fic!! I hope you like it more and more!!**

**Great thanks for those who reviewed!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oi, Ryoma...I'm wondering..." The old man said while lying on the floor near the window. "...Why are you...oi...Ryoma?!" Then he opened his eyes. The raiven hair boy who should be eating on the table is gone. "Argh...That Ryoma...always locking himself in his room...My boy is growing up..." Nanjiroh said with a sigh and a smile at the same time.

Meanwhile...

**silvertennis24: back**

**CoolDude: welcome back...**

**Goldenjuice: weba**

**silvertennis24: uh...**

**CoolDude: uh?**

**silvertennis24: Goldenjuice, who are you?**

**Goldenjuice:,.,.**

**CoolDude: he's a newbie**

**silvertennis24: oh...**

_smilingtensai entered the room_

**smilingtensai: hello**

**silvertennis24: smiley!!!**

_toothpasteNya! entered the room_

**CoolDude: hi tensai**

**toothpasteNya!: hello**

**silvertennis24: yo**

**CoolDude: oh...hello...toothpaste?**

**toothpasteNya!: Nya? **

**CoolDude: weird name...**

**silvertennis24: yeah...**

**toothpasteNya!: i love my toothpaste!!**

**Goldenjuice: i formulated a toothpaste before but it turned out to taste like vegetables**

**toothpasteNya!: O.O**

**silvertennis24: ...**

**CoolDude: hey golden, are you a chemist or something?**

**Goldenjuice: not really...but i love experimenting juices...**

**silvertennis24: sounds familiar...**

**CoolDude: me too...**

**toothpasteNya!: me three!!**

_kawaiipink14 entered the room_

**silvertennis24: pinky!**

**CoolDude: oi!!**

**smilingtensai: hey**

**Goldenjuice: hmm...**

**silvertennis24: oh smiley...i forgot you were here...**

**toothpasteNya!: hello pink**

**kawaiipink14: hello everyone!**

**smilingtensai: np silver**

_beautifulplayer entered the room_

**silvertennis24: GAY!**

**kawaiipink14: gay? who?**

**beautifulplayer: I. Am. NOT. A. GAY..never!!**

**CoolDude: lol silver**

**smilingtensai: lol**

**Goldenjuice: gtg**

**toothpasteNya!: bye golden**

_Goldenjuice left the room_

**toothpasteNya!: hey beautifulplayer, are you a gay?**

**silvertennis24:YES!**

**beatifulplayer:NOOOO!!!!**

**kawaiipink14: XD**

**beautifulplayer: i am a GUY!!!**

**CoolDude: you are a GAY!**

**beautifulplayer: oh...argh!!!!**

_beautifulplayer left the room_

**silvertennis: aaaww...**

**CoolDude: he's sooo pissed...**

**kawaiipink14: LOL**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"These people...argh...grrr..." Atobe said to himself. "Thinking I'm a GAY!!!!" he shouted. "what's wrong with my name???!!!!"

Then he stopped yelling. He turned around looking at his mirror. "I am really so beautiful...right, Kabaji?"

"Yes" said the huge man at the back of Atobe.

"Say Kabaji..." he turn around to look at Kabaji. "Is 'beautifulplayer' sounds so gayish when a boy will use it?"

"Yes"

"WHAT??!!!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CoolDude: minna...gtg**

**kawaiipink14: aaawwww...**

**silvertennis24: oh...**

**toothpasteNya!: bye bye!!!**

**kawaiipink14: bye**

**silvertennis24: bye**

_CoolDude left the room_

**kawaiipink14: hey toothpaste...**

**toothpasteNya!: yesh?**

**kawaiipink14: that 'Nya' on your name sounds familiar...**

**toothpasteNya!: really?**

**kawaiipink14: yeah...**

**silvertennis24: yeah...it also sounds familiar for me...**

**toothpasteNya!: oh...i gtg!! I'm hungry! Bye!**

**kawaiipink14: bye**

**silvertennis24: bye**

_toothpasteNya left the room_

**kawaiipink14:...**

**kawaiipink14: -.-**

**silvertennis24: hey**

**kawaiipink14: yesh??**

**silvertennis24: why '14'?**

**kawaiipink14: my birthday...**

**silvertennis24: oooh..**

**kawaiipink14: you? why '24'?**

**silvertennis24: same **

**kawaiipink14: hmm...**

**smilingtensai: silver...are you flirting with her?**

**silvertennis24: WHAT?!!  
kawaiipink14: O.O**

**smilingtensai: hmm...**

**silvertennis24: I am not!!**

**smilingtensai: really?**

**silvertennis24: really**

**silvertennis24: i thought you are dead...**

**smilingtensai: well i am not**

**kawaiipink14: gtg**

**silvertennis24: bye**

**smilingtensai: bye**

_kawaiipink14 left the room_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"flirting? yuck!" Sakuno said to herself. "if it is Ryoma..i will allow him!" Then she blushed.

"Oh...I'm sleepy..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**smilingtensai: oh my...your crush left you...aww...**

**silvertennis24: shut up smiley**

**smilingtensai:x**

**silvertennis24: good**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Did ya like it? i hope you do...Please...let me feel that you love my fic for giving me many reviews!! You may review more than once! LOL**

**Ja!**


	3. uhmKaidoh?

**Minna! I'm back!! Hmm.. **

**Next chapter please!**

**Disclaimer: No mine **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_silvertennis24 entered the room_

**kawaiipink14: hiya silver**

**CoolDude: yo**

**silvertennis24: thnx**

**sushi: uh...hi?**

**silvertennis24: oh..hello sushi**

**CoolDude: silver, sushi is a newbie**

**sushi: yeah**

**silvertennis24: oh**

**CoolDude: what's up silver?**

**silvertennis24: oh, hmm..**

**kawaiipink14:...**

**CoolDude: let's wait..silver is thinking**

**sushi: yeah**

**kawaiipink14: **

**silvertennis24: as usual, i always win in matches**

**CoolDude: you are too canfident to say that, huh?**

**silvertennis24: of course**

**kawaiipink14: lol**

_toothpasteNya! entered the room_

**toothpasteNya!: hello minna!!!**

**kawaiipink14: hello **

**sushi: hi**

**silvertennis24: hey**

**CoolDude: yo!**

**toothpasteNya!: thnx minna...you made me feel loved!!**

**kawaiipink14:**

**CoolDude: no problem**

**toothpasteNya!: sushi, are you a newbie?**

**sushi: yes**

_Hebi entered the room_

**toothpasteNya!: oh.. welcome to our chat!!**

**Hebi: thank you**

**silvertennis24: Oo?**

**CoolDude: lol**

**toothpasteNya!: huh?**

**sushi: thnx toothpaste**

**silvertennis24: lol, Hebi, toothpaste is talking with sushi...that message is for him...XD**

**- - - - - - - - **

Kaidoh blushed in front of his computer feeling so embarassed . "Fshhhh...baka me"

**- - - - - - - - **

**CoolDude: XD**

**Hebi:...sorry**

**toothpasteNya!: np**

**Hebi: sorry i'm new here...**

**CoolDude: that's not a problem! just talk and talk and someone will respond!**

**Hebi:...**

**silvertennis24: yeah**

**sushi: gtg people...my father is calling me**

**toothpasteNya!: bye sushi**

**Hebi: bye**

**silvertennis24: bye**

**CoolDude: see ya!**

_sushi left the room_

_smilingtensai entered the room_

**silvertennis24: hi smiley**

**smilingtensai: hiya**

**CoolDude: yo!**

_Hebi left the room_

**CoolDude: looks like Hebi was so embarassed...**

**silvertennis24: yeah**

**smilingtensai: Hebi? who is he?**

**toothpasteNya!: he is a newbie...oh, hello tensai**

**smilingtensai: hi**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"oh no!! I forgot !!" Sakuno yelled when she smelled a burned fish. Then she quickly logged out.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_kawaiipink14 left the room_

**silvertennis24: i wonder why she left**

**smilingtensai: coz you forgot about her**

**CoolDude: lol**

**silvertennis24: shut up smiley**

**smilingtensai: hehe...**

_sushi entered the room_

**silvertennis24: welcome back sushi!**

**CoolDude: wb**

**smilingtensai: uh...hi?**

**sushi: thnx minna**

**sushi: oh..hello tensai**

**CoolDude: np**

**smilingtensai: hiya**

**silvertennis24: where have you been?**

**sushi: helping my father**

**CoolDude: oh...**

_Sleepy entered the room_

**silvertennis24: hi sleepy..**

**Sleepy: hi**

**CoolDude:...**

**Sleepy: did my captain came here?**

**CoolDude: nope**

**smilingtensai: i don't think so**

**silvertennis24: why are you asking us?**

**Sleepy: nothing..just asking**

**silvertennis24: oookkkayy...**

**CoolDude: hey sleepy, is your captain really a gay?**

**smilingtensai: lol**

**Sleepy: no**

**silvertennis24:ooh...**

**Sleepy: actually...he is a chick magnet**

**CoolDude: chick...as in...girls?**

**Sleepy: yeah**

**smilingtensai: oooh**

**silvertennis24: OO**

**Sleepy: and he is also good in tennis!**

**silvertennis24: ...**

**CoolDude: of course he should be**

**Sleepy: huh?**

**silvertennis24: because he is a captain...so he should be really good**

**smilingtensai: yeah...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chappie done!! Yeah..it's short...I will only make it longer if I wil get sooooo many reviews! Please???**

**And also, if you want a fast update...more reviews! Because when I see the long list and a large number of reviews I am encouraged to write and write!! And fast update!!**

**Ja!**

**  
**


	4. Buchuo!

**Minna...i'm back...with the next chapter...late update coz ... you know that already...**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah fine...It's not mine**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_CoolDude entered the room_

**silvertennis24: hi dude!!**

**kawaiipink24: hi**

**CoolDude: yo!**

**kawaiipink24: **

**silvertennis24: now...the population here starts increasing...**

**kawaiipink24: XD**

**CoolDude: omg...sorry to bother your 'sweet' conversation...don't worry...if you want me to go..I'll go..**

**silvertennis24: shut up**

**kawaiipink14:...**

_smilingtensai entered the room_

**smilingtensai: hello minna**

**kawaiipink14: hello**

**CoolDude: aww...look...it's not only me silver!**

**silvertennis24: hi smiley**

**silvertennis24: shut up dude**

**kawaiipink14:...**

**smilingtensai: huh??**

**silvertennis24: nothing smiley..nevermind**

**CoolDude: come on silver**

**smilingtensai: - - - - - - - is confused**

**CoolDude: tensai, earlier, silver and pinky are having a sweet conversation..but i logged in so...**

**smilingtensai: you messed it up**

**CoolDude: yeah**

**silvertennis24: shut up dude**

_Goldenjuice entered the room_

**Goldenjuice:...**

**silvertennis24: hi gold!!  
Goldenjuice: hi silver**

**CoolDude: and i'm bronze**

**smilingtensai: i'm a platinum**

**kawaiipink14: lol...XD**

**silvertennis24: lol**

**CoolDude: XD**

**silvertennis24: so..**

**smilingtensai: lol**

**silvertennis24: hows your juice?**

**Goldenjuice: it was successful, but i have to formulate a new one**

**kawaiipink24:why?**

**CoolDude: but why?**

**Goldenjuice: for them to continue learning to never give up**

**smilingtensai: i wonder how it tastes...it must be very good**

**Gokdenjuice: hmm...i am wondering why does the others pass out when drinking it...hmm..**

**kawaiipink24: maybe it's the taste**

**Cooldude: yeah**

**silvertennis24: lol**

_Rythm entered the room_

**smilingtensai: lol**

**Goldenjuice: hmm...**

**silvertennis24: did you ever tried drinking it or even tasting it?**

**Goldenjuice: i once did but i ended up inside the bathroom...**

**CoolDude: digesting **

**kawaiipink24: lol**

**smilingtensai: maybe... or maybe it's just a coincidence..**

**Goldenjuice: yeah...**

**CoolDude: brb...my mom is calling me**

**silvertennis24: ok**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Momoshiro!!! Faster!! Help me carry these boxes!" Momoshiro's mom called.

"Hai!!" Then heavy fast footsteps were heard going down the stairs.

Then Momoshiro carried a box and placing it at the right place.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Hebi entered the room_

**smilingtensai: hi hebi**

_toothpasteNya! entered the room_

**Hebi: hi**

**smilingtensai: hi**

**toothpasteNya!: hi minna!!**

**kawaiipink14: hello**

**CoolDude: back**

**smilingtensai: welcome back**

**CoolDude: tnx**

**kawaiipink14: wb**

**CoolDude: tnx again**

**CoolDude: where's silver?**

**kawaiipink14: feeding his cat**

**CoolDude: oh...**

**toothpasteNya!: ...**

_beautifulplayer entered the room_

**CoolDude: ...**

**beautifulplayer: what a dead room**

**silvertennis24: it just became dead because you came**

**silvertennis24: XD**

**CoolDude: lol**

**kawaiipink14: lol**

**beautiful player: shut up silver**

_Sleepy entered the room_

**smilingtensai: lol**

**kawaiipink14: hi Sleepy...**

**kawaiipink14: are you awake? XD**

**Sleepy: of course i am**

**CoolDude: lol**

**beautifulplayer: XD**

**silvertennis24: lol pinky**

**Sleepy: buchuo,...**

**beautifulplayer: yes?**

**Sleepy: are we going to have a practice tomorrow morning?**

**beautifulplayer: it's up to you**

_koizone entered the room_

**Sleepy: it's up to me? what do you mean buchuo?**

**beautifulplayer: it's up to you if you want to practice and improve your tennis skills**

**CoolDude: ...**

**Sleepy: then i won't come**

**kawaiipink14: why sleepy?**

**Sleepy: i will sleep instead**

**silvertennis24: lol**

**smilingtensai: lol**

**toothpasteNya!: xD**

**CoolDude: XD**

**beautifulplayer: whatever**

**koizone: you should suppose to be the one who encourages your members to improve their tennis skills as a captain**

**CoolDude: OO**

**kawaiipink14: yeah...**

**silvertennis24: ...**

**beatifulplayer: who are you to tell me that?**

**smilingtensai: calm down beauty**

**silvertennis24: beauty sounds like gayish...it fits him**

**beautifulplayer: grrr...**

**beautifulplayer: oi koizone, answer me**

**beautifulplayer: you are just new here...**

**Sleepy: buchuo, calm down...it will make you ugly..**

**CoolDude: chill out dude**

**koizone: i am also a captain**

**silvertennis24:oh..**

**kawaiipink14: ...OO**

**CoolDude: so...that's the reason..**

**beautifulplayer: yeah, a captain of the most worst team**

**smilingtensai: watch your words beauty**

**CoolDude: yeah...**

**hebi: our team's captain is feared by many players...**

**silvertennis24: who is he hebi?**

**hebi: i won't tell his name**

**CoolDude: oh...our captain too..**

**silvertennis24: how about you pinky?**

**kawaiipink14: uh...**

**kawaiipink14: i'm not really a tennis player...**

**smilingtensai: why?**

**kawaiipink14: -blushes-**

**toothpasteNya!: ...?**

**kawaiipink14: i'm so clumsy...i can't play tennis very well...**

**kawaiitennis14: i suck in it**

**CoolDude: ...**

**silvertennis24: it's okay pinky...**

**toothpasteNaya!: yeah..**

**kawaiipink14:...**

**beautifulplayer: then what are you doing here? this is a 'all tennis room'**

**smilingtensai: maybe she still have the interest in tennis**

**CoolDude: yeah...**

**kawaiipink14: ...oh...is that so...**

_kawaiipink14 left the room_

**silvertennis24: pinky..**

**silvertennis24: gay, what have you done!!**

**silvertennis24: you made her leave!!  
beautifulplayer: so?**

**silvertennis24: you are really a gay...**

**silvertennis24:...making girls cry...**

**CoolDude: chill out silver..**

**smilingtensai: don't lose your temper**

**toothpasteNya!: yeah..**

**silvertennis24: argh,...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**OMG!! Ryoma is mad!! Atobe is in trouble!!**

**Anyways...please do review!! **

**click**

**I**

**I **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. What's up with Fuji?

**I'm back! Sorry for the super late update. **

**And hey, I-- Fine, next chapter first...sighs**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ryoma was and is staring at the ceiling. He is still thinking about what happened yesterday. He don't want to log in yet because he is still thinking about what would be his reactions when they would ask him on why did he got mad yesterday.

He dont know what to do. He wants to forget about it. _Argh...why is it affecting me._ He thought. He layed down on his bed, thinking if he will be online or not.

_Fine...nobody beats me...no one can scare me.. And I am brave. And that's my name._

Then he turned on his computer.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_silvertennis24 entered the room_

**CoolDude: smirks**

**smilingtensai: hmm...oh, hello silver**

**Hebi: shut up DUDE!!**

**CoolDude: oi oi oi! Are you looking for a fight?!**

**silvertennis24: hi and thanks smiley**

**Hebi: bring it on!**

**smilingtensai: np silver**

**CoolDude: --punches Hebi's ugly face --**

**silvertennis24: Oo**

**CoolDude: HAHA! Eat that snake!**

Then Momoshiro laughed out very loud that his parents downstairs got scared and started wondering who is he laughing at. "What is happening to Momoshiro?" "Maybe he's just asleep and dreaming dear" the mother said. "Eh? Dreaming? I wonder what is he dreaming" _And why is he asleep during this time?_

**Hebi: --counters the punch-- Shut up loud mouth**

"Fssshhhhhhh" Kaidoh hissed with a smirk.

**smilingtensai: as you can see silver, they are fighting**

**CoolDude: YOU! Go away Hebi!! you're just new here!!  
smilingtensai: but dude, you should be welcoming them**

**Hebi: so what if i'm new here? Afraid that someone might DEFEAT you? **

**silvertennis24: just cut it off you two**

**CoolDude: silver! I didnt noticed you! I thought you will never come again after what that gay did to you!**

**smilingtensai: hush Dude...**

**silvertennis24: nah,..i was not in a good mood last time...**

**CoolDude: ohhhh...**

"Kaidoh!! Dinner's ready!" When Kaidoh heard about this, he quickly typed something.

**Hebi: I'll see you again DUDE and continue the fight .**

_Hebi left the room_

**silvertennis24: O.O**

**smilingtensai:hmm...**

**CoolDude: this means he lost! --shouts-- "I WON!!"**

**Sleepy:--wakes-- hey, quiet please, i'm sleeping**

**CoolDude: eh, gomen**

_kawaiipink14 entered the room_

**silvertennis24: hey pinky**

**CoolDude: HI PINK!**

**smilingtensai: hello pink**

**kawaiipink14: hello everyone**

**kawaiipink14: thanks**

**silvertennis24: **

**kawaiipink14: it's nice to see you again silver, i havent seen you for a while**

**silvertennis24: eh? I was here yesterday**

**kawaiipink14: yesterday? oh... **

**kawaiipink14: it was me whose going here for a while...ehehe...i forgot...**

**kawaiipink14: sorry**

**silvertennis24: there's nothing to be sorry at**

**silvertennis24: **

**kawaiipink14: oh...okay...**

**kawaiipink14: **

"SAKUNOOOOO!! WE'RE GOING TO EAT!!" Sumire yelled from the kitchen.

**kawaiipink14: argh..**

**silvertennis24: why?**

**kawaiipink14: i have to go**

**kawaiipink14: bye everyone! **

_kawaiipink14 left the room_

**silvertennis24: bye**

**CoolDude: BYEEEE!!  
smilingtensai: bye...oh...she left**

**silvertennis24: oi, you two**

**CoolDude: yes?**

**smilingtensai: hmm?**

**silvertennis24: you were watching us earlier, right?**

**smilingtensai: hmm...**

**CoolDude: yea**

"Ryoma-san!! we're going to eat!!" Nanako called

_silvertennis24 left the room_

**CoolDude: why?**

**CoolDude: oh crap**

**smilingtensai: why so suddden? hmm...maybe he'll eat**

**CoolDude: yeah,...so,...i'm going!**

**smilingtensai: okay..see ya**

_CoolDude left the room_

_Sleepy left the room_

**smilingtensai: looks like i'm the only one left**

**smilingtensai: and nobody is here but me**

**smilingtensai: ... i never knew that our junior ace player is like this in chat**

**smilingtensai: should i tell inui? maybe he doesnt know yet that silver is Ryoma...no...i think he doesnt even know me...hmmm**

**smilingtensai: whatever**

_smilingtensai left the room_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yeah yeah yeah. Shorty. I'm really soooo sorry for a very late update. I have a BIG problem with my computer. I cant open my profile. AND IT'S GETTING INTO MY NERVES!! It will take a lot of minutes just to open one file!! ARGH!!  
**

**So, I cant promise you that i'll be able to update so soon. But still i hope great reviews from you guys.Also, I might change my penname, watch out for it! **

**clicky**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**V**


	6. the tensai and the data

**Minna I'm back! Sorry for late update! Our computer is now working but now my proble is thekayboard and the mouse! The letters 'm' 'c' 'v' 'z' 'x' are not working, ph and also the enter,comma and period!! ARGH! So it takes me so loong to type! Good thing there's an On-Screen Keyboard! **

**Anyways, here's next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**smilingtensai: Hmmm, I see, no people yet. I wish Inui will come early...**

**smilingtensai:...**

**smilingtensai: yawns**

_GoldenData entered the room_

**smilingtensai: hmmmmm...**

**smilingtensai: Inui?**

**GoldenData: oh, hello Fuji**

**smilingtensai: new name?**

**GoldenData: oh yeah**

**smilingtensai:so, any newly gathered data?**

**GoldenData: Actually,i got lots of data, especially with ryoma**

**smilingtensai: as expected of you. **

**smilingtensai:so, you already know about it?**

**GoldenData: Yeah,it looks like our regulars and the other schools regulars are the only people goig in here.**

**smilingtensai: and the girl?**

**GoldenData: That's what i'm thinking. I'm still looking for clues who she is**

**smilingtensai: so you still havent found out...**

**GoldenData: Fuji,do you know her?**

**smilingtensai:...**

**smilingtensai: I'm still making it sure...**

_kawaiipink14 entered the room_

**GoldenData: oooh...**

**GoldenData: I'm still searching for possible clues**

**smilingtensai: hmm,i see**

**kawaiipink14: uhm...hello?**

**GoldenData: Do you think the captain already went here?**

**smilingtensai:oh,hello pinky**

**smilingtensai: i dont think so golden. He is not the type of person i know that will go here. But our youngest is soo...oh well**

**kawaiipink14: what are you talking about?**

Sakuno raised an eyebrow. _Maybe these two knows each other._

**smilingtensai:oh nothing oinky**

**kawaiipink14: oinky?**

**smilingtensai: oh i mean pinky...my bad my bad,wrong typing**

**kawaiipink14: XD**

**GoldenData: I'm going tensai**

_GoldenData left the room_

**kawaiipink14: you know each other right?**

**smilingtensai: yeah**

_CoolDude entered the room_

**CoolDude: YO MINNA!**

**CoolDude: CoolDude has come!! Fear not the heat!**

**CoolDude: 'coz 'COOL' Dude is here!!**

**CoolDude: XD**

**smilingtensai: Whoa what an entrance**

**kawaiipink14: yeah**

**CoolDude: LOL**

_silvertennis24 entered the room_

**silvertennis24: Yo everyone**

**silvertennis24: silver tennis has come to crush the 'GAY'!**

**silvertennis24: so don't worry about him! **

**silvertennis24: 'coz i will give him a harsh revenge!**

**silvertennis24: looks around**

**silvertennis24: oh he's not yet here...**

**kawaiipink14: XD LOL**

**smilingtensai:Lmao**

**CoolDude: silver!! Copycat!!**

**silvertennis24: huh?**

**kawaiipink14: i wonder what's up with you guys...**

**smilingtensai: silver, dude and you had this ... unique entrance...**

**silvertennis24:oh i see...**

**CoolDude: You copycat!**

**silvertennis24: shut it**

**CoolDude: hmph**

_beautifulplayer entered the room_

**silvertennis24: oh here's the right timing...**

**silvertennis24:Yo everyone!!**

**silvertennis24: the great silver has come to crush that 'GAY'!!**

**beautifulplayer: what?!**

**silvertennis24: --he is the GAY!!**

**kawaiipink14: lol**

Ryoma is grinning while typing this. "I will crush you!" Then Karupin sweat-dropped seeing Ryoma's scary smiling face.

**silvertennis24: gayplayer,are you gay?**

**CoolDude: LOL**

**beautifulplayer: I AM NOT!**

**beautifulplayer: i hate you!**

_beautifulplayer left the room_

**silvertennis24: OO??**

**silvertennis24:hmmmm...**

**silvertennis24:** **I WON!! **

**silvertennis24: Hooray!**

**kawaiipink14: congratulations silver**

Sakuno giggled a bit.

**smilingtensai: congrats**

**silvertennis24: thankyouthankyou**

Atobe looked at the screen of his computer. "I shall never come here again!"

_redhair entered the room_

_Sleepy entered the room_

_toothpasteNya! entered the room_

**CoolDude:Whoa...**

**smilingtensai: the population here is increasing**

**silvertennis24: yeah**

**kawaiipink14: XD**

**CoolDude: lol**

**redhair: hmm...**

**Sleepy: did my buchuo came here**

**silvertennis24: the GAY? yeah!**

**Sleepy: oh...**

**toothpasteNya!: I'm baaack!!**

**silvertennis24: hello Nya!**

**silvertennis24: XD**

**toothpasteNya!: hi hi silver!**

**CoolDude:hi tooth**

**smilingtensai: hello**

_OSmoon entered the room_

**toothpasteNya!: hello hellooooo!**

**OSmoon: uh...hello...**

**CoolDude: Hellooooooo everyone!**

**smilingtensai: hello moon**

**kawaiipink14: hello**

_Hmm...OSmoon..._Fuji said in his mind. "Looks like I know who you are..." Then Fuji wore a creepy smile.

**OSmoon: :D**

_Hebi entered the room_

**CoolDude: Mamushi! At last you came!**

**Hebi: let's continue!**

**CoolDude: HAHAHA!! I'm stronger that you,so you better go!**

**toothpasteNya!: eh? fight??**

**smilingtensai: yeah,as always**

**redhair: snake vs dude**

**silvertennis24: BEGIN THE WAR!**

**Hebi: --punches Dude--**

**CoolDude: --counter attacks--**

**Hebi: --kicks--**

**CoolDude: --jumps then kicks the ugly Mamushi--**

**CoolDude: Haha!**

**kawaiipink14: --watches the fight--**

**smilingtensai: here,some popcorn oinky**

**kawaiipink14: first,it's PINKY not oinky.**

**smilingtensai:ooooh...gomen...**

**silvertennis24: LOL**

**Hebi: you can't beat me!**

**kawaiipink14: thanks for the popcorn smiley**

**smilingtensai: you're welcome**

**redhair: ooh...what a room**

**OSmoon: Lol**

**CoolDude: You can NEVER beat me!!**

" It's time to eat!!"

"Whaaaaat!!"

"stop with the computer! we're going to eat!"

"Haaai" Momoshiro answered with a low tone.

**CoolDude: Argh...Waaaah!!**

**kawaiipink14: what's wrong?**

**CoolDude: i gtg...**

**Hebi: I won**

**CoolDude: whatever, bye guys**

**kawaiipink14: bye**

**silvertennis24: bye**

**toothpasteNya!: bye byeeeeez!**

**redhair: bye**

**smilingtensai: see ya**

**OSmoon: bye**

_CoolDude left the room_

_redhair left the room_

**silvertennis24: Oo?**

**silvertennis24: So,redhair said 'bye' coz he's going? or is it just coincidence?**

**smilingtensai: who knows**

**kawaiipink14: XD**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**There!! chappie done!! I'll look forward to your reviews!**

**Ja!**

_**SilverANBU has left the site**_


	7. Data Updates

**I'm back!! Here's next chappie...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**smilingtensai****: **so, any new data updates?

**GoldenData****:** Hmm...Hebi is Kaidoh,CoolDude is Momoshiro. And looks like 'til here they are fighting.

**smilingtensai****:** yeah, I knew that. I wonder if they know each other.

**GoldenData****: **sushi once came here,and it's Kawamura

**GoldenData****:**toothpasteNya! is none other than Kikumaru. Very obvious.

**smilingtensai****: **and OSmoon yesterday is Oishi. OS are the initials of his name.

**GoldenData****: **But, it's not only us who's here. Not only the Seigaku regulars. redhair came yesterday ,it's Kamio of Fudomine.

**smilingtensai:** Hmm, I see. And beutiful player is Atobe. Sleepy is Jirou **( a/n: sp??)**

**GoldenData:** anyways Fuji,I have to go

**smilingtensai:** Oh,yeah,see yah tomorow,Inui

_GoldenData left the room_

_smilingtensai left the room_

**Sleepy:** hmm...

**Sleepy:** looks like they forgot about me...

**Sleepy:** i'm just here...maybe they didnt noticed...thinking i'm sleeping again...

**Sleepy:** sooo,that's it! Kakkoi kakkoi! Fuji and Inui are great! they found out who we are by just observing!! Sugoi!!

**Sleepy:** hmm...Im sleepy...

_Sleepy left the room_

"Regulars line up!"

The regulars slowly lined up in front of Sumire and Tezuka. They gave the two random yawns and streches. "Oi oi oi!! What did you do last night? Still sleepy? I'm sure Tezuka will make you awake. Tezuka?" Sumire looked at Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded. "Regulars! 80 laps around the court! The last one to finish will have extra 55 laps! GO!" Then the regulars was pumped up hearing Tezuka's punishment.

"Ahhhhh"

"Sakuno, that's the 4th yawn in 2 minutes. Gosh, Sakuno, what did you do last night?"

"Ahhhh, nothing" Sakuno replied boringly. "Just some stuff"

Then their english teacher entered the room. "Ohayou!"

Sakuno sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

**Afternoon Practice**

**LUNCH**

The regulars are inside the courts practicing. But it seem like most of the are not.

_Argh, tennis practice...I'm bored._ Ryoma thought with a sigh. Momoshiro noticed this. Then he tapped Ryoma from the back.

"Hmmn?" Ryoma looked up.

"You wanna go home right?" Momoshiro asked with a bored face.

"hn"

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, same here" Then Momoshiro sighed.

Sumire is watching the two pals from a bench far from them. _Hmm, I wonder what's happening. It's not just Ryoma and Momoshiro, but almost everyone of them are...not pumped up._

"I'm home" Ryoma annouced. He removed his shoes and placed it in the proper place. Then he went inside his bed. He just dropped his bag then he lied down.

_Argh, my head hurts. What's happening..._Then he touched his head. "Am I sick?" Then he sighed. Then he unconsciously slept.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chappie done! **

**I love you guys! Thanks for the people who always review! And thank you everyone for loving my fic!!**

**Ja!**


	8. headaches

**Minna!! I'm so sorry!! I know you know what i am talking about...I'm really sorry...Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: No No No No Not Mine...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**silvertennis24: gah, my head hurts...**

**CoolDude: yeah, same here...**

**kawaiipink14: me too...**

**smilingtensai: maybe lack of sleep...**

**silvertennis24: yeah, maybe,**

**Golden Data: then don't stay here in chat til midnight**

**CoolDude: but,...it's so awsome here!**

**kawaiipink14: yeah**

_beautifulplayer entered the room_

**CoolDude: oh-oh, the war begins...again...**

**beautifulplayer: I AM NOT GAY!**

**beautifulplayer: OO**

**silvertennis24: why? i'm not teasing you...yet**

**silvertennis24: HAHA!**

**smilingtensai: XD**

**Golden Data: I got to go...**

**Golden Data: bye**

_Golden Data left the room_

**smilingtensai: bye**

**smilingtensai: too late**

**silvertennis24: hey gay, 'sup? haven't seen you for a while...**

**beautifulplayer: it's because whenever I will come here, I always get to fight you**

**kawaiipink14: LOL**

"Itai!" Sakuno screeched. "Gah, my head really hurts...I really need to rest..."

_kawaiipink14 left the room_

**silvertennis24: she left?**

**silvertennis24: /**

**CoolDude: too bad for you silver**

_redhair entered the room_

_RedEyes entered the room_

**CoolDude: red...**

**redhair: yes?**

**RedEyes: yes?**

**silvertennis24: LOL**

**CoolDude: uh, eh, nothing...**

_Golden Data entered the room_

**smilingtensai: wb gold**

**silvertennis24:wb gold, i'm silver**

**CoolDude: LOL. Gold, silver, and red!**

**CoolDude: i wonder what's the next color...hmmm...**

**Golden Data: thanks tensai and silver**

**smilingtensai: np**

**silvertennis24:np**

**smilingtensai: what's the reason for coming back?**

Then Inui entered a private chat with Fuji.

**Golden Data: We need to talk**

**smilingtensai: hmm...**

**smilingtensai: i think i know what you're thinking**

**Golden Data: as expected on you, Fuji**

Public Chat

**silvertennis24: hey, i really need sleep, gtg guys**

**silvertennis24: bye**

**CoolDude: bye**

**redhair: bye**

**RedEyes: bye bye**

_silvertennis24 left the room_

"Ahhh..."

Ryoma lied on his bed. "Feels so good" He said while lying on his pillows. "I wish this headache will be gone if I'll have enough sleep"

Then Ryoma closed his eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chappie done!! I'll look forward to your GREAT reviews guys!**

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Happy Birthday!

**Let's Chat!!!**

**Minna!!!!!! I'm back!!! Aren't you happy??? I'm finally updating!!!!Because it's gonna be Ryoma's birthday, I was encouraged to update!!!! LOL!!!**

**Disclaimer: No NO NO NO. NOT. MINE.**

**Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxox**

_Huh? Everyone's here…_

Ryoma scanned the online list, and he's right, his sempai's are all there.

_I wonder….._

**Silver_tennis24: Hmmm….**

**CoolDude: *copies silver*Hmmmm….**

**Smilingtensai: what's wrong silver?**

**Silver_tennis24: I'm just…..wondering….**

**CoolDude: Oh yeah! Tomorrow's Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Smilingtensai: merry Christmas!**

**Sushi: Merry Christmas!**

**GoldenData: Merry Christmas!**

**ToothpasteNya!: Nya Nya Nya!!! Merry Christmas!**

**Smilingtensai: was that suppose to be "**_**Ho HO HO"**_** ?**

**toothpasteNya!: Yup yup yup!!! But Nya nya nya is better!! Haha!!**

**BandanaGuy: Merry Christmas…..Fsssshhh….**

**CoolDude: Mamushi!!! New name huh?? But you cant hide!!! I know you!!!** XD

Kaidoh clenched his fists and twitched his brows. "ARGH!!!"

**CoolDude: HAHAhAHA!!**

**OSmoon: Oh, merryo Christmas!!**

**Koizone: Merry Christmas**

_Kawaiipink14 entered the room_

**Silver_tennis24: ….**

**Silver_tennis24:hmm…..Merry Christmas…**

**Smilingtensai: there's really something wrong with you silver**

**Silver_tennis24: yeah, but…nevermind…**

**Kawaiipink14: merry Christmas too everyone!!**

Ryoma sighed. "Even Sakuno forgot about it…."

Meanwhile……something's happening in private chats…

**CoolDude-******** smilingtensai**

**CoolDude: waaaah! Fuji-sempai, can I greet him now??**

**Smilingtensai: Just be patient momo**

Momoshiro sighed. "we still have to play with him"

**GoldenData-******** smilingtensai**

**GoldenData: I wonder if ryoma knows that we are all the regulars**

**Smilingtensai: yeah…but it's echizen, maybe he knows…**

**GoldenData-********BandanaGuy**

**GoldenData: Kaidoh, don't tell him yet**

**Bandanaguy: I know…Fssshhhh**

PUBLIC chat

**Silver_tennis24: something's happening**

Everyone except Ryome Raised a brow. Ryoma smirked.

**kawaiipink14: ...?**

**Silver_tennis24: pink, i believe you're not part of it**

**kawaiipink14: why, what's happening?**

**smilingtensai: hmm.....**

PRIVATE

**GoldenData---koizone**

**GoldenData: as expected from Ryoma**

**koizone: of course...**

PUBLIC

**toothpasteNya!: nya!**

**smilingtensai: you're really smart...**_**prince**_

**silver_tennis24: heh, you can't' hide from me**

Sakuno smiled. "So, they know...."

**koizone---smilingtensai**

**koizone: Fuji, let's begin**

**smilingtensai: hai**

Then fuji passed it to the regulars.

**silver_tennis24---kawaiipink14**

**silver_tennis24:they will say something to me as if they will surprise me**

**kawaiipink14: LOL**

**kawaipink14: i'm sure they will greet you**

**silver_tennis24:*smirks***

PUBLIC

**silver_tennis24:...**

**silver_tennis24:hmnmnm....**

**CoolDude: Oi, echizen..**

**silver_tennis24:hmmm? what is it? Momo-sempai?**

**toothpasteNya!: ok!ok!ok!**

**CoolDude: let's begin!**

**CoolDude: Hap-**

**BandanaGuy:- py**

**sushi:Birth-**

**GoldenData: -day**

**smilingtensai: to**

**koizone: you**

**toothpasteNya!: o'chibi!**

**OSmoon: echizen!**

**kawaiipink14: so they did!**

**silver_tennis24: yeah....told yah**

**toothpasteNya!: huh???**

**silver_tennis24:Pink and I knows**

**silver_tennis24: Thank you very much sempai-tachi**

**smilingtensai: we all say "welcome"**

**smilingtensai: ^_^**

**GoldenData: so, you know all along?**

**silver_tennis24: yep**

**OSmoon: as expected to echizen**

**toothpasteNya!: but...who's pink? Ryuzaki-sensei?? But she's too old for chats...**

**Cooldude:LOL**

**smilingtensai: XD**

Sakuno's eyes widened. "they dont know?"

**kawaiipink14: *giggles***

**silver_tennis24: i wont tell you**

**silver_tennis24:pink will not tell you**

**toothpasteNya!: Unfair!!!!**

**silver_tennis24:heh**

**smilingtensai: in the end, Ryoma is still ryoma...**

**smilingtensai: ryoma was just pretending that he doesn't know anything in the beginning....neh?**

**silver_tennis24:right**

**kawaiipink14: :)**

**CoolDude: So, who are you, pink? Echizen's girlfriend?**

**kawaiipink14: O_O**

**silver_tennis24---kawaiipink14**

**silver_tennis24:arigatou, sakuno**

**kawaiipink14: huh?**

**silver_tennis24: in all my friends, you're the first one to greet me...**

**silver_tennis24:thanks you**

**kawaiipink14: you're welcome!!**

Sakuno smiled, so did Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun....." Then Sakuo blushed.

**xoxoXoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxox**

**Done!!!! chappie done!!! Did you like it???**

**Uhm....to those who also reads naruto fics, please support my "MY Fiancé" fic....please?? and also, please visit my poll and vote......^_^**

**Merry Christmas!!!!**

**Next Chappie: Explanations**

**See yah Next year!!!**

**Ja ne!!!**


	10. Explanations and Blondetennis

**OMG. I can't believe i'm back! And look! I'm updating! XDD.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**XXX**

Inside the changing room, all the regular members are there.

The spikey-haired dude went to Ryoma.

" Oi Echizen" he said with a tap.

Ryoma looked up. "geez" Then he removed his cap. "What is it?"

"Who is pinky?"

**xxx**

"Achooo!"

"Sakuno, that's 4 times in a row"

The pigtailed girl rubbed her nose. " Yeah, I hope I won't have runny nose later"

"Heeee..." Tomoka (A/N: is it Tomoka or Tomoko? Sorry I forgot)

Sakuno looked at her bestfriend. "What's with that cheeky smile?"

"Heehee. Sakuno-chan..." she said with a teasing voice. " Someone must be talking about you...."

Sakuno blushed. "Tomo!"

**XXX**

"When kawaiipink14 first appeared, I have no idea who she was. I just learned that she's-" Ryoma stopped. _I better hide her name._ "That she's someone I know. I knew her identity when only the two of us were left in the chatroom one time.

_**Flashback**_

_**silver_tennis24: hey pink**_

_**kawaiipink14: hmm?**_

_**silver_tennis24: talk**_

_**kawaiipink14: I don't want to**_

_**silver_tennis24: come on, it's getting pretty boring already**_

_**kawaiipink14:...**_

_**kawaiipink14:silver**_

_**silver_tennis24: yeah?**_

_**kawaiipink14: you said thet 24 is your birth number, the day of your birthday, right?**_

_**silver_tennis24: yeah**_

_**silver_tennis24: why?**_

_**kawaiipink14: I bet silver is your favorite color and you love tennis, right?**_

_**silver_tennis24: right**_

_**silver_tennis: why'd you ask?**_

_**kawaiipink14:...**_

_**kawaiipink14: uh...**_

_**silver_tennis24: *waiting***_

_**kawaiipink14: I think I know you....**_

_**silver_tennis24: =\??**_

_**silver_tennis24: really now?**_

_**End of Flashback**_

" So, she first knew who I was before I found out her identity"

"Waaa! O'chibi! That girl must be someone close to you" The ever energetic Kikumaru said while leaping.

"Yeah, she sure knows you well" Momoshiro added. Fuji and Tezuka nodded.

" Let me continue..."

_**Flashback**_

_**kawaiipink14: may I ask a question?**_

_**silver_tennis24: go on.._**_

_**kawaiipink14: you're from Seichun Gakuen, neh?**_

_**silver_tennis24: O_____________O**_

_Ryoma's eyes turned big, really big._

_**silver_tennis24: who are you?**_

_**silver_tennis24: are you a stalker?**_

_**kawaiipink14: NO!**_

_**silver_tennis24: you're...weird**_

_**kawaiipink14: i am?**_

_**kawaiipink14:....**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"WHOA!" Everyone was shocked

"yeah, I know I know.." Ryoma said.

"What a very weird girl!" Oishi said.

"Stalker of o'chibi!"

"...fan" Kaidoh murmured.

"admirer" Inui commented.

"Uh, bodyguard?" Kawamura added.

" Hmm...paparazzi?"

"crazy over him?"

"Maybe someone who's got a big crush on him"

"Oh or maybe Ryoma's girlfriend following him everywhere!"

"Uresai minna!" Ryoma said with three nerves popped on his forehead. "I don't even have a girlfriend" He added.

Then the door opened. "What are you little bugs doing here!!?? You are 32 minutes late for practice!!!" said Sumire with a very loud voice.

-End of tennis practice-

"Oi oi minna-san! You know where to go!"

"Yeah! Everyone should be there!" Momoshiro added.

The little prince was tying his shoe laces when hearing this. "Sheesh.."

"Echizen must be there" Said Fuji who was standing beside him. Ryoma then rolled his eyes.

"ja na minna!" Kawamura bid.

**XXX**

_I wonder if everyone's there already..._

_silver_tennis24 entered the room_

**toothpasteNya!: O'chibi!**

**CoolDude: Echizen!**

**silver_tennis24: hey**

**Rythm: HUH? ECHIZEN?**

**CoolDude: oh, I mean, Ishizen**

**toothpasteNya!: Yeah! Yeah! I also meant chibi chibi!**

**silver_tennis24: *sweatdropped***

_Rythm has left the room_

_Blondetennis entered the room_

**silver_tennis24: you people...**

**CoolDude: Sorry sorry..**

**Blondetennis: Oh, hello Echizen, Hello Seigaku Regulars. Nice meeting you here. :)**

**CoolDude: O)_____________O**

**XXX**

**Chappie done!**

**Hope to see great reviews from you minna! I love you!!!!!!!!!**

**I'll try my best to update very sooooooon. *grabs cookie jar* Want some cookie? Oh BTW. I wasn't able to read this again so sorry for some wrong grammars and spellings. I am in a hurry, really...Sorry again.**

**clicky**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	11. BIG PROBLEM

**Minna!!!!!!!!!! I misshoooo! XDDD. Sorry for being hyper. **

**You people made me happy! I was sooooo glad that there are still "some" people who keeps an eye with my fic! Waah. But I'm a bit sad....coz,....coz....I got few reviews....FEW.....and that made me kinda think not to update anymore...*sniffs* Hope to get more reviews^_^. It encourages me to update and update. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

_**XXXX**_

_silver_tennis24 entered the room_

_toothpasteNya!: O'chibi!_

_CoolDude: Echizen!_

_silver_tennis24: hey_

_Rythm: HUH? ECHIZEN?_

_CoolDude: oh, I mean, Ishizen_

_toothpasteNya!: Yeah! Yeah! I also meant chibi chibi!_

_silver_tennis24: *sweatdropped*_

_Rythm has left the room_

_Blondetennis entered the room_

_silver_tennis24: you people..._

_CoolDude: Sorry sorry.._

_Blondetennis: Oh, hello Echizen, Hello Seigaku Regulars. Nice meeting you here. :)_

_CoolDude: O_____________O_

_**XXX**_

**Blondetennis: As expected. Echizen Ryoma IS here.**

Everyone was shocked. They just stared on their monitors, reviewing the unknown person's statements. They started thinking who this person is and how on earth did he know about their identities.

**Blondetennis: how come nobody responded? Were you people shocked?**

**Blondetennis: oi echizen, where's that gray-haired guy? the one you call 'gay?'**

**CoolDude: waa- you know him?**

**smilingtensai: hmm....**

**Goldentennis: *starts checking his data***

**Blondetennis: Well, of course I know that creature. I've seen him before. I remember **

**him getting a rose from nowhere and having a grand entrance in tennis matches.**

**toothpasteNya!: you team fought Hyotei???**

**Blondetennis:O__O**

**Blondetennis: looks like you people have no idea who I am.**

**Blondetennis: I'll just keep it a secret then**

Ryoma didn't post a reply on the discussion lately. _Who are you?_ He started thinking the possibilities who this guy is. It should be someone blonde ( seeing from it's username) and someone who's a bit related to him maybe.

**Blondetennis: eh? where's your captain? too bad he isn't here.**

No reply.

**Blondetennis: heh? echizen, what happened to you? not participating anymore?**

**silver_tennis24: YOU**

**Blondetennis: me?**

**silver_tennis24: yes you**

**CoolDude: *feels the cold aura***

**Blondetennis: what?**

**silver_tennis24: how did you know about us? about this chatbox, this site, and US?**

The blonde guy grinned. _Oh my, it scares him!_

**Blondetennis: let's just say....**

**GoldenData: *turns pale***

**smilingtensai: ...**

**silver_tennis24: say what?**

**Blondetennis: well, it happen to be like this. I was taking a walk looking for someone to have a little match. But when i passed by your school...guess what I saw...**

**GoldenData: Minna... BIG problem! I lodt the data!**

**Blondetennis: I found a green notebook lying at the gates of Seishun Gakuen**

**GoldenData: *faints***

**CoolDude: INUI SEMPAI!!!**

**toothpasteNya!: Inui!**

"Argh!!!" Ryoma scowled. "Inui sempai is not careful at all!!"

**silver_tennis24: O__O!!**

**silver_tennis24: WHAT!**

**Blondetennis: heh, sayounara...**

_Blondetennis has left the room_

**CoolDude: what was that...**

**smilingtensai: now we have another problem...**

**toothpasteNya!: what is it fuji??? =/**

**silver_tennis24: how are we going to tel this to buchuo...**

**smilingtensai: *nods***

This Blondetennis guy gave them a really big problem. Inui started to pray that Tezuka won't kill him.

**smilingtensai: how are we going to tell everyone about this?**

**CoolDude: maybe we should tell everyone first BEFORE Tezuka buchuo.**

**toothpasteNya!: good thingTezuka wasn't here today**

**silver_tennis24: and there are no other people from other teams...**

**smilingtensai: Inui, get ready to explain tomorrow. Prepare your speech...**

Everyone got confused.

Inui continued praying,

Kikumaru, for the 153th time, he blinked and blinked and blinked.

Momoshiro face was dead serious.

Fuji's sharp blue eyes is still shown.

Ryoma started analyzing every tennis player he ever met. This analyzation led him to only one person....

**XXX**

**Chappie done! Sorry for the cliffy...But I really like cliffies. I sometimes really intend to put cliff hangers for me to know the reaction of my readers. ^_^**

**Hope to see moooooooooore reviews!!**

**See yah!**


	12. That Blonde Tennis

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm 'finally' updating! Sorry for not updating for a year

SPOILER: A lot of you got it right.

**XXX**

_Everyone got confused._

_Inui continued praying,_

_Kikumaru, for the 153th time, he blinked and blinked and blinked._

_Momoshiro face was dead serious._

_Fuji's sharp blue eye is still shown._

_Ryoma started analyzing every tennis player he ever met. His analysis led him to only one person_...

"SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT-O"

"SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT-O"

"SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT-O"

Sweating and unfocused Inui plays a single match on the court. _What would I do? If Tezuka finds out that it's my fault…then I'm-_

"Oi Inui!" He heard a very familiar voice across the court. "Focus! For the nth time, F-O-C-U-S!"

Inui sweatdropped. " Heh, sory Renji…"

XXX

"That Inui is doing great, but his mind is somewhere. I wonder what's he's thinking. Hmmm" The Seigaku coach massaged her temples. " Fuji, did something happen?"

Fuji gulped. "Ah, sensei, maybe he's just thinking about his personal problems." _Something about how to explain everything to Tezuka._

Then there was a huge roar from the crowd.

"HOORAY! HOORAY! SEIGAKU! HOORAY! HOORAY! SEIGAKU!"

Inui won the last match, leading Seigaku in victory.

Xxx

"That was a great match Renji"

"Great match? I wonder about that." Renji said with an 'I'm-interested-about-what-your-thinking-earlier' face that made Inui sweatdrop again.

_Victory Party_

"Ah, anou, Ryoma-kun"

The prince heard a sweet gentle voice over his shoulders. He turned his head to see who. _Oh, it's her._

"Ah, anou…"

"Yes, you may seat beside me." He said with a smile

Sakuno, seeing him smile, blushed tomato red. _He smiled at me!_

Ryoma raised a brow. "Are you sitting or not? You're annoying friend might seat here, it's better if you seat here than that girl."

Sakuno blushed again. "Ah, she's not coming" Then she sat down beside Ryoma.

_It's my chance to tell her._ Ryoma thought. _Yes, I should tell her._

Tezuka stood up. "It was a great game today, kampai"

"KAMPAI!"

"Ryuuzaki-san" Ryoma said. Sakuno freaked out. "Yes?"

"OI MOMO! THAT'S MINE!"

"You're that kawaiipink14 right?"

Her eyes grew. "uh…yes"

"minna…"

"KIKUMARU-SEMPAI! THAT'S MY SHARE!"

"and you're silver_tennis24 neh?" she said with a smile.

The prince smiled back. "Yeah"

"minna"

"Taka, you should eat too"

"Fssssshhhh"

"minna"

"It's alright Fujiko"

"GRRRR. THAT'S MI-"

"MINNA ! I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT LAST NIGHT! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I LOST THE DATA! PLEAE FORGIVE ME."

Silence.

Ryoma and Sakuno paid attention on what's happening. _Oh there, he said it. _The cocky prince looked at Tezuka. _Uh-oh._

"What are you talking about, Inui?" The captain's glasses flickered.

Inui became pale. Then he gulped and breathed hard. "Tezuka, I won't beat around the bush, so I'll tell you straightforward. I lost the 'Chat' data and someone saw it lying in front of the Seigaku gates and figured out our identities. He visited the chatroom last night."

Tezuka's face turned dead serious.

"But no worries, only the Seigaku regulars were there last night."

_Oh, so this is all about. _The pink coach raised a brow.

Fuji looked around. _Good, Horio and the company isn't here, the same with that Tomoka girl._

Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "Inui, please do not forget to do our project in Chemistry and our thesis in Physics. Also, please kindly clean the whole tennis court every after tennis practice. And lastly, do a 150-lap before our tennis practices and prepare food for us. You will also become our servant. So when we need something, go get it for us. We will run errands to you, especially me."

Silence.

Kikumaru is holding his laugh back.

Oishi sweatdropped.

Fuji wore his creepy smile.

Taka raised his brows.

Ryoma and the rest gave no reaction.

"That's all for today. I'm leaving." Tezuka picked up his bag and went straight out the door.

Everyone is looking at Inui.

"Poor Inui" Kikumaru said.

"I didn't know that Tezuka-buchuo is that….yeah" Momo-the-great said.

Oishi nodded "He went too far"

"That's the don't-you-dare-ruin-my-reputation captain" Ryoma said while smirking.

"Minna, we should do something about this. We should figure out who that 'blonde' is. Let's not let him make us pissed." Eiji, the mother of Seigaku, said.

"Yes" The pink coach stood up and sighed. " Do not let anyone ruin your relationship with others"

Xxx

_toothpasteNya! Entered the room_

**CoolDude: okay, two persons left.**

**Smilingtensai: do you think he's coming?**

**OS_moon: we'll never know**

"What in the world are they talking about?" Atobe shouted with his disturbed face.

_Beautifulplayer left the room_

**CoolDude: oh at last, that guy left**

**toothpasteNya!: Yeah, the room's name is 'hey you blonde' **

**toothpasteNya!: so there's no reason for him to be here**

_Blondetennis entered the room_

**Sushi: he's here**

**CoolDude: OI YOU. WHO IN THE WORLD OF TENNIS ARE YOU?**

**Smilingtensai: hmmm**

**GoldenData: It's a 34% probability that you play tennis.**

**Blondetennis: DUH FOUR EYES**

**Smilingtensai: that's very obvious inui**

**OS_Moon: so, who really are you, blonde?**

**Bandanasnake: fshhh…**

_Tez entered the room_

**Blondetennis: oh, I feel very popular now**

_Kawaiipink14 entered the room_

**Tez: so it's you**

**Blondetennis: yes, it's me**

**Blondetennis: oh hello pinky**

**Kawaiipink14: …**

**Blondetennis: oh my, all the seigaku regulars are here, but where's that cocky kid?**

**GoldenData: he's coming**

_Silver_tennis24 entered the room_

**Blondetennis: scared already? Haha**

**Blondetennis: oh he's here**

**Silver_tennis24: Hey you, Kevin, what do you want?**

**toothpasteNya: huuuuuuh?**

**Kawaipink14: …**

**Blondetennis: So, you already knew who I am.**

**Xxx**

**Chappie done! **

**Minna, I need help with the names of the players. I really forgot their names already. Please tell me the regulars in Kintarou's team, and also the team name. Thanks!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**SilverANBU signing off!**


	13. Revealed

**Minna-san! Long time no…update? Haha. Aren't you happy? I'm updating! Okay, I'll reserve my thoughts later, let's proceed to the story. I know you're excited. **

**WARNING: Expect errors. I don't have much time to reread this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.**

**Xxx**

Recap:

_**Tez: so it's you**_

_**Blondetennis: yes, it's me**_

_**Blondetennis: oh hello pinky**_

_**Kawaiipink14: …**_

_**Blondetennis: oh my, all the seigaku regulars are here, but where's that cocky kid?**_

_**GoldenData: he's coming**_

_Silver_tennis24 entered the room_

_**Blondetennis: scared already? Haha**_

_**Blondetennis: oh he's here**_

_**Silver_tennis24: Hey you, Kevin, what do you want?**_

_**toothpasteNya: huuuuuuh?**_

_**Kawaipink14: …**_

_**Blondetennis: So, you already knew who I am.**_

Xxx

Everyone started to become really serious.

**Blondetennis: It's been a long time, Ryoma.**

**Silver_tennis24: What do you want?**

Ryoma gave his laptop screen a glare as if he's glaring at the real Kevin.

**Blondetennis: Oh, do you still have to ask? Heh**

On the other side of the net, the blonde boy smirked as he imagined how Ryoma is reacting at the moment.

The other Seigaku regulars decided not to interrupt in the conversation between the two young tennis players.

**Silver_tennis24: … a match**

**Blondetennis: BRAVO! **

**Silver_tennis24: when?**

Tezuka twitched his brows. _Echizen, what are you thinking?_

**Blondetennis: no need to rush my dear Ryoma. Not now**

**Silver_tennis24: when?**

**Blondetennis: I still have an important thing to do. You better watch out for it.**

Ryoma's brows met. "Stop messing around" he murmured.

**Silver_tennis24: do what you have to do, just don't bother us anymore.**

**Blondetennis: woooow. Are you scared about me spreading rumours about the seigaku regulars crazy over chatting? Don't make me laugh!**

**Silver_tennis24: Shut. Up.**

"He's gotten into his nerves." Momoshiro said. "Control your temper Echizen"

**Blondetennis: well, looks like I've hit the spot. You guys will feel VERY humiliated when other players knew about your past time! **

**Blondetennis: I wonder what would happen. **

"Fssssshhhh" Snake eyes got annoyed. "He better watch what he's saying" he clenched his fists. "I might punch him in place of Echizen."

The mother of Seigaku sweardropped.

**Silver_tennis24: just spit it out**

**Silver_tennis24: you're doing this because you were humiliated when I defeated you in our 'quick' match when I went to America last vacation. **

**Blondetennis: shut up**

**Silver_tennis: I defeated you in front of your loooooooooovely girl**

**Blondetennis: SHUT IT!**

"Hmmmm? So that's it." The tensai chuckled.

"Haha, ochibi turned the tables"

"Eh? Data…"

**Silver_tennis24: why? You weren't dating or something anyway. Hahaha**

**Silver_tennis24: what's the name again? I'm bad with names. Anyways, you were like acting like a superstar in the courts that time. Waving here smiling there then winking at that girl.**

**Blondetennis: I'll make you pay for everything.**

_Blondetennis left the room._

**toothpasteNya!: …EH?**

**CoolDude: coward**

**Tez: echizen, make sure that everyone's there in your match. Inform us.**

**GoldenData: that was an interesting data**

**toothpasteNya!: ochibi's VICTORY!**

**Bandanasnake: Fshhhhh**

**Sushi: BUUUUUURNING! Great one Echizen!**

"…kevin." The pigtailed murmured. She tried to remember the name. "Oh..Kevin Smith!" Her mouth and eyes widened as she remembered Ryoma's match with the guy.

**OS_moon: So it's Kevin**

**GoldenData: New Data: Echizen is also good in teasing.**

**CoolDude: yeah with that "loooooooooovely girl" **

**CoolDude: ahahaha**

**Smilingtensai: haha**

**Bandanasnake: oh yeah**

**Xxx**

"Sakunooo! Someone's looking for you!" Sumire called for her granddaughter.

A small soft voice replied. "Haaaaai!"

It's a fine Saturday morning. The weather is good and cloudy, the sun is warm, and everything's well. Upstairs, Sakuno is combing her long silky hair.

"Faster! He's waiting!"

Sakuno stopped. _He? Who is he?_

Thinking about all her close guy friends, she smiled at the thought that it _might_ be Ryoma.

"Impossible…" She said.

When Sakuno finished doing her hair, she went down the stairs with her dress swaying as she dash down.

When she reached the living room, her eyes widened.

"Ah, Sakuno," The Seigaku coach faced her granddaughter. "He's your visitor. I'll get something to drink."

Standing there, she studied the guys' appearance._ It can't actually be him!_ She slowly went near the opposite couch he's sitting. Then she forced a smile.

"anou…Hello"

"heh?" The guy smirked.

That guy, who's in the same age as hers, who was the topic of the Seigaku regulars last night, is _actually _in her house.

_How did he…Oh. The data notebook._

"Hello, Sakuno." The blonde started. "It's nice to see you"

Sakuno was startled when he said her name. She bit her lips for a moment and raised a brow.

"Kevin… Kevin Smith. What are you doing here?"

**XXX**

**CLIFFY. Yes. Sorry for that. But that makes the story interesting, neh?**

**By the way, if I wouldn't be updating for a month again, please visit my page. I put some updates there about my 'why I don't update' stuffs.**

**CALLING BETA READERS! If you are patient and willing to help me, please send me a message. I'm planning to create another story but I thought that I should first 'rewrite' my 'kiddy' stories first. And it'll be a lot of editing. I just need those to be revised before I proceed to my stories. For more info, again, please send me a message. If you love me and you love this fic and you want me to update sooner, please give me a hand. I don't have much time to rewrite everything (all my fics) because I'm also busy in my video, photo, and product projects. It will take me YEARS before I can finish revising and writing my stories. Again, I ask for your help. THANKS!**

**Review and Review!**

**SilverANBU :D**


	14. He's my what?

**I checked my ficnet account a couple of days ago and noticed that my last update was way back August 2011. I was really shocked when I saw that. I was like "oh my, I better finish this fic" and stuffs like that.**

**Thanks to Gurl-luvs-manga, I was motivated **

**So yes I'm updating. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.o.T.**

* * *

**Quick review:**

_"Hello, Sakuno." The blonde started. "It's nice to see you"_

_Sakuno was startled when he said her name. She bit her lips for a moment and raised a brow._

_"Kevin… Kevin Smith. What are you doing here?"_

* * *

**Blondetennis: She's a very lovely girl**

**Blondetennis: Soon, she'll be my girlfriend**

The chatroom was puzzled since Kevin entered today. Everyone was confused at first when Kevin said that he met a girl. He even went to the girl's house and met her guardian. But as Kevin continues with his story, the Seigaku regulars uncovered her identity little by little.

"_Echizen, where are you?"_ Momo gulped for he can already imagine how Ryoma would react on this.

"Hmm? He's declaring war to Echizen?" The ever smiling Fuji said to himself. "This would be interesting."

**toothpasteNya!: oi oi! Thief! Stealing Sakuno-chan from o'chibi!**

"Eiji," Oishi sighed. "He never knows what to say in these kind of situations."

**Blondetennis: oh well, looks like Ryoma will never come. **

_Blondetennis left the room_

For minutes, nobody said anything. They just realized that everything turned very complicated. The Seigaku regulars have no idea what to do. Ryoma never came to the site today, their captain is still not done punishing Inui for his huge mistake, and Kevin said that he met Sakuno and will try to snatch her away from Ryoma.

It was complete silence until one curious outsider asked.

**Beautifulplayer: who was that? Who's Sakuno?**

Momoshiro and Oishi jaw-dropped. "HE WAS HERE ALL THIS TIME?"

Oishi sighed. "Now Hyotei knows our issue."

**CoolDude: Atobe? Since when…?**

**Beautifulplayer: YOU KNOW ME?**

**toothpasteNya!: Well yeah**

**Beautifulplayer: You too?**

_Beautifulplayer left the room_

**OSmoon: he never answered.**

**Sushi: I think we should call Echizen already**

**CoolDude: I've been calling him a million times! Where in the world is that trouble-maker?**

**Smilingtensai: I think I saw him talking to someone at the back gate of Seigaku**

* * *

"Are you sure that's all? He just asked you out for a date?" The boy with cat-eyes asked her again. "Stop lying. What really happened?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want these problems to develop."

"Sakuno," Ryoma said abruptly. Sakuno looked up to his eyes and blushed. "I—I mean, Ryuzaki, tell me in full details"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Let's hang out." Kevin said to Sakuno, who, for minutes is still thinking that Kevin Smith, the Kevin Smith, is really the Kevin Smith in front of her._

_Kevin sighed. "Stop spacing out! I'm real!" He grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek. Sakuno slowly rubbed his cheek with her fine fingers. Kevin blushed after he realized that she's rubbing it for almost a minute._

"_S-see? I'm real." He said and smiled. Sakuno removed her hand and clasped her hands together on her chest. "What do you want from me?"_

"_A date. " Kevin said and winked._

"_Wha-WHAT?" _

"_Eh? Didn't you hear that? Let's go out on a date"_

_Sakuno trembled on her knees. "What if I said no?"_

"_You don't have the option to say that because," Kevin pulled her up." We are going out today."_

* * *

"_How did you come to like that cocky guy?" Kevin said then licked his mango flavored ice cream._

_Sakuno wiped her lips. "What guy?" _

"_Oh come on," Kevin finished his ice cream." Who else? Ryoma!"_

_Sakuno blushed upon hearing his name and gulped._

"_See! Your face flushed! Look, you should see your face in the mirror; its color is just like your strawberry ice cream!"_

_Sakuno, worried, hurriedly pulled out her mirror from her bag. She blushed even harder when she saw that what Kevin said was true._

"_Now it's chili-colored." Kevin laughed. Sakuno checked her face again and saw it. She also laughed when she saw her face. _

_The two went on laughing. "Hey look, your nose turned red!" Sakuno said while pointing on his nose. "And your ears too!"_

"_Really now?" he said while catching his breath. Sakuno showed him the mirror. "Oh! It is!" Then he continued laughing._

* * *

"_Hey, before this day ends, will you please answer me now?"_

"_Huh? Why, what were you asking about?"_

"_I asked you earlier," he took a step closer to her. "Why do you like Ryoma so much?"_

_Sakuno's eyes widened. She realized she never answered his question earlier. Sakuno smiled. "It's because, he's really good on something I'm really bad in."_

_Kevin raised a brow. "Tennis?"_

"_Well, yeah." She replied. "But, no, I think that's not the reason."_

_Confused, Kevin twitched his brows. "Then what?"_

"_I dunno." Sakuno sighed. "I don't understand myself either."_

"_You're… weird."_

"_I know" Sakuno giggled. "I'm not easy to understand. I sometimes don't understand myself either!"_

_Kevin smiled. He just stared in awe to the girl in front of him. Her hair and eyes that perfectly matches her cute face, her sweet voice that plays melodies to his ear, and her cheeks that flushes every now and then every time she laughs. Everything brings back memories for Kevin. " Don't you really remember me?" _

_Sakuno paused. "Eh? What are you saying?"_

_Kevin, who was also shocked from what he said, started laughing to cover himself up."Oh, nothing nothing! I guess I turned weird too after being with you for the whole day!" Then Kevin started laughing his lungs out._

"_Hey, so you're saying I'm contagious?" Sakuno asked._

"_Kinda?" The two stared for a while then burst into laughing._

* * *

He didn't like what he's hearing. Sakuno looked so happy while she's telling him the story. It irritated him when she smiles while telling him that Kevin said this and that. It irritates him that she had lots of fun with him, that THEY had lots of fun. Furthermore, it makes him mad to the fact that Kevin and Sakuno went on a date.

"It was my first."

Ryoma snapped out when he heard this. "What?" he asked to confirm if what he heard was correct.

Sakuno blushed when she saw Ryoma's inquiring face. "I-It was my first." She repeated.

"First what?" Ryoma asked. He himself doesn't want to hear what he is imagining what she would say.

"Date."

Ryoma was partly relieved but still annoyed when he heard this. It was her first date. _Not kiss or—oh what am I thinking?_

The two jerked when Sakuno's phone started ringing. "Sorry! I thought it's in 'silent'!"

"It's _too_ loud."

Ryoma eavesdropped on Sakuno. He listened intently on the conversation. Upon hearing the word 'oba-chan', he stopped listening. _And I thought it's him._

He started reminiscing on Sakuno's story. Then he remembered a part where Kevin said if she remembers him.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun!" He jolted when she called him. Sakuno saw sthat he was surprised and said sorry. "I have to hurry home, _gomen._"

"I'll walk you home"

* * *

"Ala la la! Sakuno~"

"Oba-chan! Stop it!"

"So that's why you were late for home! You two were on a –"

"We were not on a date!"

"Ooh~ really?" Sumire continued on teasing her granddaughter.

"Stop it!"

"A date with Kevin yesterday and a date with Ryoma today!"

"It wasn't a date!"

"So who will you choose?" Sumire smiled slyly. "Your long-lost friend or the tennis star?"

Sakuno twitched her brows in confusion. "_Long-lost _friend?"

"Eh? Wha—don't you remember him?"

Sumire waited for Sakuno's reply but nothing came. She saw that Sakuno have no idea on what she's saying.

"You really don't remember?" Sumire sighed. "I guess it was because of trauma when you were little."

Sakuno's eyes widened. "What are you saying oba-chan?"

"Kevin Smith was your suppose-to-be, well actually, fiancé."

* * *

**What if I told you…This is a Kevin-Sakuno fic. Haha! Would you like that? I hope nobody would send me a threatening review for saying that. Well, who knows what would happen? I don't either. **

**I'm really sorry for not updating for almost a year (It would be a year next month). I'm kinda piled up. I actually thought a planner would help me remember things (such as updating this fic) but I ended up totally forgetting that I have a planner. Maybe I need a secretary. Haha.**

**If you think I'm taking too long to update, just send me a message. It's actually effective. I forget about other stuffs because of my messy life. Gurl-luvs-manga sent me one (but it took me some time to see the message) and here, I updated. **

**Also, if you have time, drop-by to my profile and see my latest whines there (lol). I also made a story in ficpress, but I guess it turned out unnoticed. Too bad for me. **

**SilverANBU **_**left the room.**_


	15. We were

**So, I'm supposed to be doing my web homework today, but since the weather in my country makes everyone, well, hibernate. But I checked my account and was surprised that there are still a few people who read my fic. So I thought that I should better update sooner than my last update (which took me a very looooooooong time).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

_Quick Flashback_

"_So who will you choose?" Sumire smiled slyly. "Your long-lost friend or the tennis star?"_

_Sakuno twitched her brows in confusion. "Long-lost friend?"_

"_Eh? Wha—don't you remember him?"_

_Sumire waited for Sakuno's reply but nothing came. She saw that Sakuno have no idea on what she's saying._

"_You really don't remember?" Sumire sighed. "I guess it was because of trauma when you were little."_

_Sakuno's eyes widened. "What are you saying oba-chan?"_

"_Kevin Smith was your suppose-to-be, well actually, fiancé."_

* * *

"_Oh, look at that boy, he's teasing your lovely daughter again!" A blonde woman said. It was a warm day, perfect for an afternoon tea. The two young mothers watched their children play run around the garden filled with varieties of flowers. The Ryuuzaki residence has always been the meeting place of the two mothers and the playground of Kevin and Sakuno._

"_Cynthia, if it's okay to ask," the woman asked while gently pouring the teapot on her cup and Cynthia's. "How's it going with your husband?"_

_Cynthia lifted her teacup and took a sip."Oh Hana, he's been very irritable these past weeks." She looked on her teacup. "I think he said something like he would take revenge on this Japanese guy who defeated him in a match."_

"_Oh, is that so?" Said Hana. The auburn haired lady frowned for knowing how her friend feels. She once visited Cynthia in their house to give her a set of teacups. But to her surprise, she saw her husband drunk and shouting at them. He shouted that he will never be beaten by a Japanese ever again._

"_Was it a love game?" Hana asked._

_Cynthia sighed. "Yes, it was."_

" _Mama! Mama!" The little girl pulled her mother's skirt. "Kevin poked my nose!" Sakuno cried as she rubs her nose._

"_But she pinched my nose first!" Kevin interrupted to justify himself. _

"_But you said my face looks like a strawberry when I laugh!"_

_The two mothers chuckled as they watch Kevin and Sakuno's little fight._

"_I can't wait to see them get married!" Cynthia squealed. "Kevin would be a very handsome husband perfect for Sakuno!"_

"_And Sakuno would be a fine woman for Kevin." Hana added. The two kept on imagining what it would be maybe fifteen years from now._

"_I'm so glad we made an agreement." Cynthia said._

"_Indeed." Hana replied. "They are a perfect match indeed."_

* * *

"_Mama, I want to go too!"_

"_No Kevin, you can't come with me. Sakuno's parents and I are going in a business trip."_

"_Why?" The little boy asked with tears on his eyes. "I don't want to be left alone with papa."_

_Cynthia suddenly felt sadness in her heart. She bent down and wiped her kid's tears. "I'm so sorry."_

_The boy hugged her mother while sobbing. Cynthia hugged her back. "I'll be back, I promise." Cynthia suddenly felt a sting in her heart after saying that. "Now, will you promise me to keep Sakuno safe?"_

"_I promise also that I will keep Sakuno safe." Kevin said while sobbing._

* * *

"_I love you mama, I love you papa." Sakuno hugged her parents. "Please have a safe trip!" She said while smiling. Her parents hugged her back. "We love you so much Sakuno."_

"_Now, keep Kevin company okay? He will be staying here until we get back so you won't feel lonely here."_

"_Yes!" Sakuno said. Hana noticed that her daughter has been holding back her tears. Then Hana, feeling very sad for her, hugged her daughter. "It's okay, we'll be home sooner than you think."_

_Sakuno started crying. "Why do you need to leave? Can I just come with you too?"_

"_If you come with us, Kevin would be lonely."_

_Sakuno tried to hold back her tears but she can't keep with it. She really doesn't want her parents to leave._

"_I love you so much, mama, papa. Please be home early."_

* * *

"_Saki-Saki, stop crying, our parents would be back soon, okay? They promised remember?" The blonde kid told his little friend whose n=been crying on his shoulder for minutes. Kevin was doing her best not to let his tears fall to show Sakuno that everything is okay. The two was sitting beside the window, watching the rain fall. They were happy rock-paper-scissor at first, but when Sakuno saw an airplane flew by, she started crying._

"_B-but…" Sakuno tried to say something but she can't speak the words properly due to her sobs. _

"_I promised my mama that I will keep you safe always. I promised your mom that I will make you smile and laugh."_

_Sakuno hugged Kevin tightly. "P-promise m-e ," she gathered her words together." You will never leave also just like—"_

"_What are you saying? Look, I'm with you."He said and hugged her back. "Always."_

* * *

"I remember when your mom was telling me stories about you and Kevin. The two of you were so attached with each other! " Sumire chuckled. " Your father, my son, Renji, was not really in favor of you and Kevin's '_arranged marriage'._ But after seeing that you two really get along, he then agreed to go for it.

"And then, that night, after watching Kevin comforting you, I suddenly heard a reporter saying horrible things on the radio: A plane crash going to Japan."

It was all coming back to her, everything from the past, her memories of her family living in the U.S. She bent her knees and rested her arms and head on it. She wants to hide her tears from her grandmother.

"I called every possible station that can look for them, but everyone said that nobody would survive a plane crash in the Pacific. I told them that day not re-book their flight because there is a tropical storm coming. But they said that the sooner they leave the sooner that they can come back to their homes." Sumire wiped a tear on her eye. "And look, they really got home early, earlier than I!" Sumire said and chuckled.

"Kevin…" Sakuno whispered. "Where was he after the incident?"

Sumire sighed. "His father took him and separated the two of you. He said that the Japanese are greedy people. He said something like first his career then now his wife. He took Kevin away and started teaching him Spartan tennis.

"But you know Sakuno?" Sumire called her attention. Sakuno lifted her tear-drenched face and looked up on Sumire. "Before we left for Japan, we visited Kevin and to bid our farewell. The two of you started crying the moment you saw each other. The two of you said nothing. You just cried. But after you finally said "Bye" to him, do you remember what he said?"

* * *

"I will be back when I'm strong enough to protect you." The blonde teenager murmured. He was staring on his hand.

"Oh what's this?" A boy with a cowboy hat popped on Kevin's face. Shocked, Kevin slapped his friend.

"Are you trying to kiss me Billy?" Kevin shouted.

"Oooh and what was that? _I will be back when I'm strong enough to protect you._" Billy laughed.

"Shut up!" Kevin pulled a tennis ball on his pocket and threw it on Billy's face. Unfortunately, Billy was too busy laughing that he didn't notice the ball coming and went straight to his mouth. After removing the ball, he saw Kevin going to his bedroom. "Hey hey, wait! Where are you going?"

Kevin smirked. "I'm sure everyone's waiting for me there." The he closed and locked the door.

* * *

_Blondetennis entered the room._

**CoolDude: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Silver_tennis24: I've been waiting for you.**

**Blondetennis: I know**

Inui adjusted his glasses. _Good thing Tezuka's not here today._

**Silver_tennis24: Saturday, tennis court near the train station. **

**Blondetennis: I'll be there.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 15.**

**For RYOSAKU supporters, please don't kill me. **

**For KESAKU supporters, you exist? (just kidding!)**

**Please don't forget to review! :)  
**

_**SilverANBU left the room.**_


	16. TOILET talk

What happened before Kevin entered.

**Sushi: Oh, Inui, you were absent for almost a week**

**Smilingtensai: Ah, yes, what happened?**

**toothpasteNya!: hontou hontou**( really really)**? **

**GoldenData: Oh, about that**

**OSmoon: What happened to you?**

**GoldenData: Well, I had a stomach ache.**

**CoolDude: For a week?**

**Bandana: Tezuka-buchuo made him drink something**

**Smilingtensai: oh**

**toothpasteNya!: That must be something awful, like poison**

**Bandana: Well, it really is a poison**

**GoldenData: IT'S NOT POISON!**

**Bandana: Well, that's what you would say about your own drink. **

**OSmoon: Wait, Tezuka made you drink Inui Juice?**

**CoolDude: Wow, Inui-sempai, you must be something! Imagine enduring that disgusting thing**

**GoldenData: IT'S NOT DISGUSTING!**

**Smilingtensai: I didn't even survived the red liquid**

**Sushi: Maybe Inui prepared a remedy for himself?**

**toothpasteNya!: Unfair! The last Inui juice I drank gave me horrible nightmares for a week! I was dreaming about drowning in the sea of purple mud**

**GoldenData: IT'S NOT MUD!**

**Bandana: I heard he bought all the tissue papers in the convenience store**

**CoolDude: WHAT? So that's why I saw a pile of used tissue papers in the public toilets? YUCK**

**toothpasteNya!: Oh, so that's why a lot of people were complaining about the public toilets lately! They said they see horrible, awfully disgusting, terrible floating things on the toilet!**

**Sushi: Oh please stop I'm eating**

**Smilingtensai: Taka, your racket**

**GoldenData: STOP IT! IT CAN'T JUST BE ME DOING #%&$(%)#!% %^$ IN THE TOILET! YOU PEOPLE DO IT TOO!**

**Sushi: ore wa BUUUUUUUURNIIIIIIIIING! STOP THIS *()$%_$# &$*$ CONVERSATION! I'M EATING!**

**CoolDude: ahahahahahaha! Oi Echizen you're too quiet!**

_Sushi left the room_

**OSmoon: I think taka-san accidentally hit his laptop**

**Smilingtensai: yeah**

**Silver_tennis24: shut up momo sempai, I'm waiting for him.**

**CoolDude: You're too serious Echizen!**

**toothpasteNya!: I bet o'chibi also laughed earlier! He just didn't typed his feelings**

**CoolDude: That made me laugh Kikumaru-sempai!**

**Smilingtensai: I think he's coming.**

**GoldenData: Yes, it's time**

**Silver_tennis24: You might want to go to the toilet first, Inui-sempai**

**OSmoon: hahahahaha**

**toothpasteNya: here comes o'chibi! Hahahahaha**

_Blondetennis entered the room_

**CoolDude: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Silver_tennis24: I've been waiting for you.**

**Blondetennis: I know**

* * *

**I hope you laughed as well.  
**

**So I was a bit sad when my fic didn't get as much reviews like before ( and it's my fault for not updating)  
but please don't forget to review :) I also want to know my reader's reactions on every chapter. Sometimes I base the next chapter on the reviewer's feelings/reactions.  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**Next chapter: Back to the main story( well I don't know the title yet)**

_**SilverANBU left the room.**_


End file.
